Certain vehicles today have one or more automatic lane control systems, such as a lane keeping assist (LKA) system or a lane centering assist (LCA) system. Such systems may provide lateral assistance keeping the vehicle within the vehicle's lane and/or centered within the lane. For example, an LKA system for a vehicle may cause the vehicle to automatically steer back into the vehicle's lane if it is determined that the vehicle is inadvertently drifting out of the vehicle's lane. By way of further example, an LCA system may cause the vehicle to automatically steer back to the center of the vehicle's lane if the vehicle veers off-center within the lane. However, existing systems may not always provide for optimal feel for the driver, which may in certain circumstances cause the driver to disable such systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for lane control methods and systems, such as LKA and/or LCA systems. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicle utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.